


Lance's Video Home

by ResidentialHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, hunk is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: Hunk came up with an idea of the paladins to send a video home that Sam Holt could deliver. Lance records his and gets a little more emotional than he had planned for.





	Lance's Video Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while stressing on a plane, and then posted it to timetorazzledazzle a while ago but decided to post it here. Enjoy!

"Hey, Lance, since Mr. Holt is going back to Earth I think we should record videos for our families. You know, so they know we are alive and safe." Hunk explained. 

Lance smiled, he had been feeling homesick again recently. "That's a really good idea man! You are so smart, that's why I keep you around." Lance replied and patted Hunk's shoulder. 

"Well, I try." Hunk said and smiled back at Lance. "When you are ready to record it, just do the same as when we recorded those vlogs a while back okay?" 

"Alright buddy, thanks." 

\---------- 

Lance sat down in front of the camera and ran his hand through his hair, "you can do this McLain. Only your family is going to see this." He took a deep breath, pressed record and smiled. 

"Hi Mama, well, hi everyone." He started. "I know, this is really crazy. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I wish I was able to contact you earlier. Better late than never. And this is all going to sound insane. Honestly, this story would be more believable. At least it's more believable than Marco's bad excuses for coming home late." Lance laughed thinking of those nights. "But, you have to believe me okay?" 

"I guess I should start explaining. First off I am alive and safe, well safe enough." He didn't want to lie to his family and say that everything was sunshine and rainbows. There were times that Lance thought he wouldn't make it through, but he had his team to rely on, so safe enough was good enough. 

"So, while at the Garrison I had made Hunk sneak out with me to have a good night, but then we found Pidge Holt out doing some weird stuff listening to frequencies from space. And that's when we found Shiro. You know, my hero and missing pilot from the Kerberos mission, well he is alive and was captured by this evil alien race called Galra. The whole team was captured, but don't worry, we found Matt and Sam Holt." Lance laughed to himself. "But, I guess you already know that since Mr. Holt is giving you this video." 

He took another breath as he collected his thoughts again. "Right, well, we ran into Keith Kogane when he was trying to save Shiro, yeah the guy that I always complained about, he's actually pretty cool. Then he was talking about something that Pidge kept hearing about in those frequencies and Shiro heard the Galra talking about. Voltron. We found this big blue mechanical lion. She picked me as her paladin. Mama, it was so crazy. Flying her was like second nature! Then the Galra were coming after Shiro because he had escaped from them. Blue, the lion, knew we had to protect Earth from the Galra because they would destroy Earth. So she made a wormhole and we ended up on a planet with this castle ship. The castle of lions." 

He hummed thinking of how amazing the castle was when he first saw it. "That's where we meet Allura and Coran. They are the last surviving Alteans. Allura is so pretty and so smart. Veronica would love to talk to her, I know it. And Coran, he's weird, but he's now like an uncle to me. Really everyone on the castle ship is like a family to me." 

That was one of the only reasons Lance could push himself through this whole war, his family back on Earth and the family he made in space. That was one thing he would never tell anyone though. 

"And then we found the other 4 lions, and they all form together to become this big mech, kinda like Power Rangers and their Zords, and it's called Voltron. Blue and I form the leg. Well, when I piloted Blue. Some things happened and now I am Red's Paladin and we make an arm. Voltron is the defender of the universe, and we kinda have to fight the war to protect the universe from the Galran Empire. They want to take over everything. We are actually doing a really good job right now. We have a coalition of different liberated races and we are bringing peace back to the universe." 

Lance sighed, "it's a lot of work though. We train hard all of the time. We can never be too relaxed because who knows when the Galra will attack next." He looked away from the camera for a moment. "It's hard but I know we are doing a good thing. That's why I didn't come home with Mr. Holt." 

He stayed quiet for a moment, then looked back up at the camera, "I'm actually really scared out here. I thought moving away from you guys to go to the Garrison was scary, at least I got to call home and anytime I was being attacked it was only in a simulator. But I'm actually a really good sniper. I watch my team member's backs and they watch mine. We are a really good team." 

"I know you were all so worried for me to be a fighter pilot, and I guess this is more worrisome... But hey when I make it home," /if I make it home/ he thought, "I would be able to protect you guys no easily. I've gotten way stronger out here, I could even beat Luis in a wrestling match now and I know it." He stated with a grin. 

His eyes started to water as he thought more about home. "I miss you guys so much. It's so quiet at night here. I miss Veronica's music playing late and night, and Marco talking to his girlfriend early in the morning when I just want to sleep. Or Mama singing as she cooks breakfast. I always thought if it were a little quieter I could sleep better but I was wrong. It's too quiet, thankfully Pidge had a set of headphones that I use at night." 

Oh God, now he was about to cry. "I miss all of you. I missed Veronica's recital. I'm sorry about that. And all of the birthdays and holidays." 

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hunk is such a good friend. He remembered what Mama cooks and tries to recreate it sometimes, even though we don't have the same ingredients out here in space. The smells make me miss home so much." He sniffled. 

Lance needed to wrap this up before he began to bawl on video. "I don't know when I will be home. I hope you guys understand why I can't go home just yet. Just... Just know I think of you all of the time. Love you all. Bye." He waved to the camera and stopped the recording. Lance took a deep slow breath. Just make it to the room and then you can cry. 

Lance left the room with the camera and literally ran into Hunk on his way to his room. 

"Hey did you record your video?" He asked but noticed that Lance kept his gaze strictly on the ground. "Are you okay buddy?" 

Lance was too focused on holding the tears back to actually respond. He only sniffled and shook his head. 

"Oh," Hunk whispered and pulled Lance into a tight hug, knowing that affection was an easy way to calm his friend. 

Lance clung to Hunk and began to sob. "I miss home." Was all he said. 

"Me too, me too."


End file.
